Red Skies of Insanity
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Tick,Tock, little hinata how much longer do you have? a week? a day? Minutes before you slip up? Why don't you give up and welcome your insanity? Don't own any characters just the plot!
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes pain ripped through my head and I winced at the sheer volume of it but soon it became nonessential as the smell of blood death made it self known. I groaned as my body protested me sitting up but that pain was forgotten too as the scene before me made me shake in fear. I was in the middle of a battle field but as I looked closely I realized this was not the remains of a battle but a bloody slaughter. I get up on shaky legs and start walking trying not to trip on the body parts trying to find my way out of this place till I see someone standing.

"_**um, ano…"**_ I watched the person turn around I hold back a grasp I look into a face that looks very much like mine except her eyes looked insane and her smile matched them.

"_**What? I didn't**_…"

"_**Hinata-chan don't you think they deserved to die? To slaughter them like the pigs they are? Don't you remember doing this?"**_

Pain exploded in my head and I collapsed onto my knees and let out a scream that pierced the red and black sky before there was complete darkness.

I tried catching my breath as I ran my hand through my hair like I had the ability to erase my nightmare from my memory.

_A nightmare Hinata-chan or a memory?_

"_**Shut up."**_

_Careful you start talking out loud people will start to talk even more about you. Don't you remember I'm inside of you?_

'_Leave me alone'_

_Why would I do that? Tick tock Hinata, you're running out of time._

'_I said shut up!'_

_I won't Hinata because you need me and in time you'll remember how I got here and you'll make the right decision._

"**Hinata-chan are you listening?" **

I open my eyes to see Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun standing on the side of my bed looking at me strangely.

"_**How did I get here the last thing I remember is being in your office for some reason."**_

"**Hinata-chan you don't remember anything?"** I frown but nothing but the nightmare comes to mind.

_Poor little girl you still think it was just a nightmare Hinata?_

'_Be quiet.'_

"_**No."**_

"**Hinata we found you in the middle of what was a blood bath. I sent you on an embassy mission and when you were late I sent anbu to find you. I think you must have stumbled upon the bandits dealing with the Akatsuki and you witnessed their slaughter, so it's probably best you don't remember."**

"_**Blood bath?"**_

"**Yeah I heard from Kakashi that the bodies were torn apart and none of the head were connected it was-"**

"**Shut up Naruto-baka she doesn't need a trigger to her memory!"** I watched as Sakura hit Naruto-kun on the head and the two of them kept fighting while holding back smiles.

_Hmm jealous are we? _

_No._

_Don't lie to me Hinata, remember I'm in your head and I see what you see but the difference between us is I don't tell myself lies._

_What are you talking about?_

_Can't you see your boyfriend is still in love with Sakura? Or is you also can't see your best friend is in love with him to? _

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

"_**Will you two stop it already?"**_ I wince at the words that come out of my mouth and the meaning behind them but they take my words to mean I was referring to the noise level.

"**Gomen Hinata-chan we'll leave you to get some rest! I'll be back to take you out for dinner!"** I watched them leave and I wanted to call them back so I would be so damn lonely but my voice wouldn't work.

_My, my don't you know your never alone anymore Hinata._

_I hate you! What did you make me do?_

_Make you do? No Hinata I just make you realize you're potential. You killed those men because they dared to try and rape you and for once you let your true power show._

_No I wouldn't kill recklessly like that._

_Hinata my little innocent naïve girl, when you will see that I'm right? I've been telling you for the last two months that you're more then this, more then what they think you are and one of these days the mask you have created in front of these fools will fall off. _

_You're wrong._

_No Hinata you deserve better then this life, you have the power inside of you if you let it out! Everyone here is hurting you and you stand there and take it like a good fucking little girl because that's what you've always done!_

_Enough let me sleep_

_Whether you're awake or sleeping I'm always here Hinata, I'll be waiting, Tick tock._

As I walked out into the street the setting sun made me smile slightly but once it turned the sky a blood red I stopped in horror and in shock.

"_**Not again.."**_

I waited but nothing of the usual came when with the red skies I'm use to and I frown in confusion.

_Oh it's just a sunset Hinata, are we getting paranoid? _

_Fuck off._

_You better catch up to the love birds, it seems they forgot about you!_

I blink as I realize I saw Naruto and Sakura far ahead of the street and anger spikes its way into my body before I calm my self and catch up with them.

I slide into the booth beside Naruto who gives me a big smile before returning his attention to Sakura.

_Doesn't it piss you off?_

_Not listening._

_I mean you've been going out for what a year and he still looks at her like she's his fucking goddess and your just a something to pass the time with-_

_I am not listening to you so shut the fuck up._

_You know you could make him suffer for the pain he's caused you and while you're at it beat the shit out of the pink haired bitch… Sounds so tempting doesn't it, Hinata?_

_They're my friends and I will not hurt them._

_If they're your friends then shouldn't they notice they're hurting you? Or maybe the fact that you look like shit in the past two months and you're acting so much better?_

_Better? You're making me into a bitter and hateful killer!_

_Me? Hinata I can only make true your deepest desires and urges and only when you have those can I only then persuade you to listen to my advice._

_I am not that person._

_Oh look the bitch is leaving and your boyfriend looks like he's going to cry!! Are going to sit here like a good little bitch or are going- no never mind because you're just a coward! Hinata do want to know the real reason he came to the hospital everyday? Are you going to start listening when I tell you he only came to see her? Tick Tock!_

"_**I'm leaving."**_

I get up and turn to set money on the table but naruto snaps out of Sakura gazing to catch me by the wrist and words fly out of mouth again.

"**Huh why are you leaving?"**

"_**You're pissing me off Naruto…Feh, you're so fucking stupid sometimes you know that? I'm your girlfriend and yet you still sit there and flirt and act all in love with another woman! I'm tired of you and the uncertainty. So till you make up your mind stay away from me."**_

_Hahahhaha you finally tossed the fucker! It took you long enough!_

_Shut the fuck up, I'm not in the mood._

I leave quickly out of the door and make my way back to the complex ignoring Naruto's pleas for me to come back and when I get there I find my father waiting for me.

"**Hinata come to the dojo now." **

_His back is turned so why don't take your fist and pump it into his heart and kill the bastard?_

_I am not like that!_

_Fine wait till he turns around then kill him! Tick tock, time is running out!_

_Ugh! I really hate you._

I was brought out my conversation to see we had stopped in the dojo and I see my sister standing in the middle of the dojo while main hyuuga crowded the sidelines.

"**Hinata its time we decided your fate, you will fight your sister and this time I will not allow you to forfeit and take the punishment. You will fight or will you die tonight."**

_The bastard wants to get you killed! Tell me Hinata how fair is this huh? If you win they'll stop you from seriously hurting their fucking spoiled golden child while she wins she makes her first kill! You know what have to do don't you Hinata?_

_I don't want to fight her._

'**Come Hinata, its time I finish this once and for all. I will erase the mistake that was you and this clan will be cleansed from shame."**

_Hoho are going to take this Hinata? Fight the bitch, I know your itching to kill I can fell your fingers twitching with excitement!_

I walk down the steps into the lowered floor to stand across from Hanabi as I let my mind slip and I open the door for my insanity to take control.

_Good choice Hinata._

_I won't lose all of my control so stay the fuck out of this Madara._

_

* * *

_

_hinata thoughts_

_Madara inside of hinata_

_So please review and if you don't understand you will later!!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Come little sister kill me if you can but I warn you I'm done playing big sister for you."**_

She growled at me before she recklessly charged at me with a kunai and I can't hold back the insane grin that slipped its way to its my face before I charge my hand with chakra and backhand my sister into the wall.

"_**Do you really think you can kill me like that? Hanabi you have no idea what real power is so give up and I won't lose my impatience with you ne?" **_

_Isn't this fun? To bad time is catching up huh?_

I watched with amused eyes as Hanabi pushed her self from the floor and wiped the blood away from her chin and I snorted as she looked at our father for reassurance.

"_**Hanabi finding comforts in Tou-san are we? I tell you a secret little imouto… He's afraid right now. You see I usually hide my chakra signature but I realized it just a couple of seconds ago and now our Tou-san has just come to the realization that he's going to watch his little girl die and there's nothing he can do. So little imouto why don't you turn your eyes on and see what he sees and maybe you'll understand thing a little better?"**_

I watched my sister's confidence turn into fear as she studied my visible power but the stupid girl simply got in her stance and charged at me with her byakugan. My left hand simply blocks her feeble attack and my hand wraps around her scrawny little neck as I lift her off the ground and to my height.

"**Hinata-sama you win so put down Hanabi-sama."**

"_**no, stay out of it council or I'll turn my impatience to you."**_

_Feh bastard huh? You should kill them._

"**I don't want to die omouto!**" I watch Hanabi start to cry as she struggles for breath in my iron grip and I lose all interest and drop her on the ground like nothing. I turn and walk out of the complex and back into the town that's now booming with the night crowd. Before I realize it I'm at a bar and I have a cup of Sake in front of me and some sleaze ball smiling at me.

_What the hell?_

_I think you needed some sake._

_Great, I'll add alcoholic to the list of wonderful things you've made me into._

_Hinata why don't get back at the blonde fucker by picking out some guy and fucking them?_

_Shut up._

_I mean come on, what the best why to show him what it feels like be ignored?_

_Do you think I like causing people pain?_

_Fine don't tell him, kill the one you choose after you fuck him then there's no mess!_

_Do you listen to yourself?_

_Come on now, just try it, here I'll help you_

_No-_

The next time I regain control I'm pushed up against the wall where some guy sucking my neck and currently trying to get my clothes off.

_He makes you fell dirty doesn't he? He needs to be put into his place Hinata. Show him who the hell he's fucking with! Tick tock!_

Anger and repulsion take over my body as everything bleeds red and I knee the man in the balls and take a step back. The sky is red and black and I look at the man know what's going to happen next. Just like every time the sky bleeds I lose more control and the more people around me get hurt. The man looks up and all the sudden I read his mind and I see every thing he's done, every girl he's drugged and raped and every tear they've shed as he watched them suffer from afar. I imagine a thousand hunting knives peeling skin off little by little till his screams stop and its countless hours later and one dead corpse and a laughter so filled with insanity I don't know if its Madara's or mine anymore.

I wake up in my apartment but when I look down my eyes widen at the blood splatters as last nights events came rushing back.

_Did we have fun or what?_

_Fuck off!_

_What not a morning person are we? Tell me have you check the time?_

I stumble my way into the bathroom and throw up everything I ate yesterday before I crawl into the shower. When I get out I clean up every speck of blood in my apartment and burn the evidence before I knock interrupts me.

I open the door to see Ino waiting for me and I smile at her before I lock my door behind me and follow her out of the building.

"_**You're early."**_

"**Hai, Hokage-sama summoned us so I thought we'd go for breakfast."**

"_**Ah, I see." **_

We sit and Ino starts talking about how her latest relationship is failing and so on but Madara's comments are ticking me off.

_How the fuck do you sit here and listen to this bitch whine? Kami I don't need to hear about her fucking sex life or how much of a whore she is!_

_Shut up, Ino is not a whore._

"**Hinata you probably don't understand since you don't have a boyfriend anymore but I'm under a lot of stress!"**

"_**Huh?"**_

"**Well since you and Naruto broke up like months ago!"**

"_**Why do you think that?"**_

"**You mean –oh, well I thought since him and Forehead girl have been pretty much inseparable that you know… Like it's not that bad, I'm sure you'll find some one who'll go out with you! I mean you're not like really ugly or anything Hinata-chan and I'm sure some one will like that personality like yours!"**

_Kill the whore!! Just summon one chakra blade and her mouth will stop moving! Come on you'd be doing the world a favor! Tick Tock_

"_**Personality like mine?"**_

"**Its not all your fault, you probably don't realize your just frigid and a tease! I mean even Naruto is a guy and he has his needs you know?"**

_SHUT THE WHORE UP OR I WLL!_

"_**Shut up."**_

"**Excuse me Hinata-chan?"** She looked at me with narrowed eyes threatening me with death if I continued the path I was on.

"_**Shut up, I don't care about your latest fuck and chuck, I don't care what you think about me cause in fact your nothing but a whore whose afraid of some guy getting your heart so you open your legs for every guy who smiles at you. For fuck sakes Ino, get some fucking pride and stop being such a cheap woman." **_I left her with her mouth gaping at me but I ignore her as I head my way toward the training area trying to calm Madara's crazy laughter in my head.

When I get there I find the only person is Kiba who jumps up at the sight of me looking nervous and fidgeting.

"_**Where is everyone else, I thought there was training?"**_

"**No I just wanted to spend time with you."**

_Spend time with you? More like fuck you_

_Shut up_

_The kid has guts wasting your time like this huh? Why don't you tell him to leave you the hell alone?_

"_**I'm leaving then."**_

"**No wait Hinata I wanted to be alone with you."**

"_**To do what Kiba?"**_

_Hmm he's a coward huh? We should put him out of his miseries and rip out his heart right? Tick Tock!_

"**Well I just haven't been alone with you in a while so I thought-"**

"_**Stop. Will you make up your mind? Either you give up on me or you fight for me if you love me as you think you do."**_

"**I wanted your happiness!"**

"_**My happiness? That's why I'll never like you the way you want me to. I don't want some one who's uncertain! I want some one who knows he wants me and has the fucking balls to take me! I- Never mind."**_

_You want someone who'll through you down and fuck you hard and make you scream till your voice is hoarse right?_

_Go fuck yourself Madara, I'm not in the mood to deal with you!_

When I arrive at the tower Kiba leads the way to a lower level room where Hokage-sama, the rookie nine and a couple of others are waiting for us.

"**Good you're here, the reason I've summoned you here is because this is the eighth victim in Konoha that's been brutally murdered in the last two months. I fear they're getting more creative and more insane."**

I zoned out as Madara's comments kept me from listening to her but when she pulled of the sheet my stomach tumbled in fear at what I done this time. I backed away and rushed out of the room and puked this morning's breakfast right into the toilet.

When I finished I waited for them in the Hokage office as the ones left were Sakura and Hokage-sama while most rushed out of there pretty quickly.

_Does that old hag do anything but praise her fucking little apprentice? Hmmm, I wonder what she'd say if she knew you could crush her under your foot if you let loose. Tick Tock little Hinata!_

_Shut up Madara._

"**I mean the three strongest in all the lands are the new sanins, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke who by the way is being stubborn and refusing to return to Kohona still. Even though he helped destroy sound and saved Kohona!"**

_Kill me now! I think she's even worse then the whore!_

_M~a~d~a~r~a shut the fuck up!_

"**So I chose you Hinata to help Sakura demonstrate the difference between a regular jounin like you and a great sanin like sakura-chan understand? It's at the anbu training ground so many Nin will be watching all right? Sakura make me proud! And don't worry Hinata-chan Sakura will go easy on you ok? Good get going you two!"**

_A regular jounin? That's most fucking hilarious thing I've heard all day! And she wants you to let the bitch kick your ass? No wait, she thinks the bitch will kick your ass! Fuck! Are going to stand there and let these stupid fucking assholes humiliate you? _

Madara start yelling in my head to kill her and I rub my temple trying to find some relive at the head ache he's causing and add to all that Sakura is address the group of nins around us.

"**If this was a real battle I wouldn't go so easy on her but since I'm a sanin and she just barely made jounin the fight will be quickly over.**

After saying that she'd go easy on some one weaker then her I knew that I was losing what was left of my insanity as she took out her kunai and charged at me.

_Kill her!_

I grab her hand and snap it back so it lies against her arm as she yells out in pain.

_Kill her!_

"_**And if this was a real battle she'd be dead by now**_."

_Kill her Hinata! _

Sakura got up and healed her hand as the arena became quiet as she charged hand with green chakra and I let my insanity slip past my mask as my face showed my true self.

_Kill her!_

I was that woman in my nightmares as I blocked Sakura's attacks and played with only for me to knock her hard to the ground and smirk.

* * *

so please review~!!


	3. Chapter 3

I walk up to her and grab a fist full of hair and force her to kneel in front of me before I bash her head into the tree near me, again and again till some one grabs her out of my grasp. I look up through my hair and I grin at the ones standing in front of me who stand between me and my prey.

_Kill her, kill them all!_

"_**Oh you all want to play to?"**_ They charged and I took down the anbu of Kohona without breaking my laugh even for a second till I got to the last one to see it was Kakashi who took of his head band and the last thing I saw was his highest level sharigan.

Next time I awoke I was in my bed again and familiar red splotches covered my left arm and I sighed in tiredness before I rolled out of bed.

_What did I do this time?_

…

_Madara?...Madara baka!_

I stopped and looked in the mirror in shock and for once the only thing I saw was my own reflection. I felt relief wash over me at this nightmare being over and I have full control over myself.

two weeks later 

"**Hinata! Open up the door!"**

I opened the door to see Shino standing there breathing heavily before he stands up and leans against the doorway.

"**I just got back from a mission. Do you know how much trouble you're in? Beating the shit out of Sakura and handful of anbu while walking away without a scratch is not something a normal jounin can do!**

"_**So I was supposed to let her win?"**_

"**No, but why didn't you tell us about your abilities? I thought we were friends and teammates?"**

Guilt flooded me and Madara words came through my head and for once I knew the answer.

"_**Everyone wanted me to be that person but I'm too tired too pretend to be her, this is who I am Shino and I'm finished trying to make everyone around me happy while I'm suffering instead."**_

"_**Tell me did you or any notice that I haven't been feeling well?"**_

"**Since when?"** I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face while I went to make myself some breakfast.

_What a fucker huh?_

I stood in horror as the voice rung out in my head shatter all happiness and relief I had had been feeling.

_Where were you?_

_That Copy Nins parlor trick with the eyes made me subdued for a week or two but I'm back._

Before I knew what I was doing I was rushing out of my door trying to find the copy Nin and was successful at the training grounds.

When I walked up to the copy nin ignoring Sai, Naruto and Sakura they sent me disbelieving looks but it didn't matter to me.

_What do you think you're doing? _

"_**Hatake-san may I talk to you in private please?**_" He looks strangely at me before he nods and tells his team to not wait up while we walked deeper into the forest.

_Hinata you baka girl, what are going to say hmm? Please use your sharigan cause I'm crazy and I hear voices? _

_I don't care as long as you're gone_.

"_**Hatake-san can you use your Mangekyou on me please?"**_

"**Hinata-chan what's the meaning of this? That jutsu is not meant-"**

"I _**know, it's a long story and the chances of you believing me are little-"**_

"**Try me."**

_Tick tock Hinata, how much longer? A week? A day? Minutes even? Are you slipping yet?_

"_**I hear a voice inside of my head and he's taking control of me making do things I would never do. He's getting stronger everyday and for some reason when you used your eyes on me he left for awhile."**_

"**A voice? Since when? Why don't you tell Tsunade-sama?"**

"_**Since three months a go when on a mission that I got knocked unconscious and I woke up with it and Tsunade-sama checked me over when I complained about headache problems and found nothing so I doubt she'll be able to help me."**_

Kakashi grabbed my chin and I looked into his coma eyes and I felt everything quiet as Madara's yells of protest stopped and I was alone.

"_**Thank you, I don't how long it will last this time but as I long as I have control for now I'll worry about the rest later."**_

"**Hinata-chan when you feel yourself slipping come find me and I'll repress him till then I'll do some research since I have a guess at what's happening**."

Two months had passed while every time Kakashi repressed Madara he came back with a vengeance and quicker too.

_Tick tock Hinata, the only thing you've done is delay the inevitable._

_Shut up Madara!_

_What you can't find the Copy Nin? And so close the rookie nine lunch gathering to, so it seems I'll be joining you huh?_

_I just made up with everyone and I will not let you fuck it up again!_

_Why would you do something like that? You didn't do anything wrong but tell the truth so my dear little girl you shouldn't have to apologize to anyone__!_

_Fuck off!_

_Nope I think its time your mask falls off for good don't you think? _

I rub my temples trying to relieve the pain in my head as I make my why to the restaurant but Madara's laughter fills my head with a sharp pain and I collapse into an alley in pain.

Tears blur my vision as my hands twitch and my heart beats at fast pace till a presence brings me out of my pain before it stops. I get up of the ground as a sickening grin of anticipation spreads across my face.

"**Oh the little girl wants to play? How about we play a game then where no one can see us?"**

"_**Sounds like fun."**_

The sky turns red and the only people here are me and the man and Madara's fucking laughter echoing the world before the man screams in pain as I feed him to the wolves of my mind. When I regain myself I see the man was torn to pieces and his eyes are the only thing recognizable as they are open in fear staring at the first and last red sky he'd ever see.

I stumble back and turn out of the alley taking deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart before I double check I'm blood free before I enter the restaurant.

_Don't they look happy to see you…not._

_Fuck off Madara, you've had your fun._

_Tick tock Hinata…What's to stop us from having fun with these fools?_

_Never!_

"_**Ah gomen I'm late!"**_ I slide into the both near Shikamaru because I figured he's the only person who isn't looking at me strangely.

"**Ah no problem Hinata-chan!"**

I sit down and watch everyone interact with each other while I try to ignore Madara's insistence on killing them till I cringe at a particular pain explodes in my head.

"**Are you ok Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Why the hell do you care?"**_ I sit up and looking at everyone with half lid eyes before that insane grin crossed my face and another person joined us.

"**Hinata-chan I've been looking for you."** I turn my head to see Kakashi looking at me worried and when he looks at my face his face turns into panic.

"_**Ah really? I was sitting here listening to some chatter but I'm done here since I'm rather annoyed. I mean they invite me to mend bridges and they give me the cold shoulder like a bunch of fucking children. It's not my fault they can't handle the truth or that I was the one who got tired of pretending that they were so fucking prefect and letting them think that. Feh, I'm tired, I think I'll sleep."**_

I got up leaving them in shock as I followed Kakashi into the forest where another pain shot through my head.

"**Hinata-chan what's wrong?"**

'_**Run… Get the fuck away from me Kakashi now!**_

My body felt the burning sensation and I tried to fight it but I was losing so I summoned that power in my hand as I punched the ground.

"**Hinata-chan!"** I looked up and glared at him seeing him looking frightened at me before I closed my eyes again to focus.

I kept punching the ground till I had enough leverage to calm my insanity. I was left panting heavily staring at the black ground before I realized I was in a giant crater.

I got up and I winced as Madara's insane laughter rang through my head till I felt Kakashi pull my eyes to his and I see red.

I fall onto the ground in exhaustion as Kakashi crouches down before me making the hand signs where we land in my apartment.

"**Hinata-chan it's never been this worse before has it?"**

I flinch as my most recent slip up and the corpse I left behind but I nod my head at Kakashi, he doesn't know about my blood thirsty side yet and I'll keep it that way.

"_**Is it selfish for me to want to live one more day?**_

_Yes._

_Fuck._

_That's not nice Hinata-chan, did you miss me for that last two minutes?_

"**He's back?"**

"_**Hai."**_

"**It means my eyes are obsolete and you have no choice but to find a more powerful way to combat it."**

"_**It doesn't work like that Kakashi, it will turn out the same way and he'll come back stronger. "**_

"**Hinata-chan…"**

"_**It's time I put an end to my selfishness, I have a mission with naruto and Sakura in a couple of minutes."**_

"**You plan on not coming back don't you?"**

"_**Hai. Thank you for this time Kakashi."**_

"**If it makes a difference you lasted longer then any one else would be able to."**

'_**Thank you but it still changes nothing."**_

I transport out of his apartment to mine where I grab my things and transport to an awaiting Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

I walk behind them as they quietly talk shooting worried looks behinds them while trying to be sneaky about it and the only thing I want to do I bash their heads together.

_Then do it. _

_Fuck off and leave me alone._

_No._

"**Hinata-chan did you hear me?"** I open my eyes to see the two had stopped and were staring at me and I shake my head as no considering I didn't trust my mind to speak.

"**We're splitting up, Sakura and I'll take on the gang and you'll rescue the girl ok? The map says you go down that corridor and we go down this one, good luck and be careful."** I blink at Naruto's warm smile in surprise.

_Are you falling in love with him again after one smile? Or do you simply long for the light?_

I turn away from them and follow the corridor I was supposed to not replying to Naruto or Madara.

_Little Hinata don't you know you don't belong in the light? You belong in the dark where it can protect you from the evil that hides in the light. Your foolish when it comes to that, you believe the light would welcome you when all it does is hurt you. _

…

_No reply? Have we agreed on something?_

_Hinata, its not something to be sad about, only a select few can fully live in the dark surviving all the evils that grow then be able to turn into something great. Don't you- Hinata drop to the ground!_

My body reacted on its own as I dropped to the ground and rolled away only for me to land in the middle of a room. I hold my breath as the light turns on and my byakugan is on in seconds eyeing up the enemy.

"**What do we have here? They sent one little girl to take us out? Feh, I thought we deserved a least a Sanin for are efforts." **

_Fuck the rooms full of them!_

_No shit, shut up and let me fight._

_Hinata you know the only way you'll survive this is if you let out your insanity__._

_No, I'm not like that-_

_Hinata you know what horror's they've done, they need to be punished! Besides what happens when the little blonde and pink hair figure out they fucked up the directions to the map and come looking for you? Will you let them die__?_

'_**When this is over you're going to wish it was one of them instead of someone like me."**_

'**Some like you?"**

"_**Hai, some one who'll make you scream in fear." **_

I closed my eyes and I let everything fall slowly before I felt the rush of powers enter me and the massacre began.

The world turned red and I was true to my word as I made every last one of these fuckers scream before I killed them very slowly, it seemed like days. When it was done I was left holding the last beating heart as I watched with a terrorizing grin as it stopped beat by beat.

'**Hinata hyuuga?"** I turned slowly to see the last of the sanin standing there looking at me in shock before I started to approach him with the intent to rip out his beating heart as well. Before that happen he made the hand signs and his eyes turned into the calming Mangekyou sharigan before everything turned black.

When I awoke I was surprised to see Naruto sleeping in the chair next to my bed and it was late at night. I rub my temples in habit but I don't hear Madara anymore.

'**I felt your signature stir so I came to talk to you."**

"_**About?"**_

"**Kakashi told me about the voice you've been hearing Hinata-chan, why didn't you tell me?"**

"_**There was nothing you can do and there still isn't."**_

"**It doesn't matter I thought you could trust me!"**

'_**Why would you think that Hokage-sama? How could I trust you when you thought so little of me? Nobody noticed I wasn't my usual and passed it of as a trick of the mind. They refused to see the truth of me pulling away from everyone, I really hate everyone now.'**_

"**Hinata-chan, Is there nothing we can do?"**

"_**When the times comes kill me."**_

"**No-"**

"_**Then leave me alone, it's for the best."**_

She looked angry and she wanted to argue but she knew I was right till Naruto's voice broke the almost silent agreement.

"**No, I'll never let anyone hurt you!" **

"_**Don't be stupid Naruto, I'll end up killing you and everyone in this city."**_

"**No, you mean to much to all of us and to me so I won't let you die, I'll figure out something!"**

I shook my head at the boys' naivety but I didn't argue.

A week later

_Well this is just fucking great!_

_Shut up, it'll stop you._

_You really think if you really slipped up that these chains and binds could stop you? Or even the little watch group they set up?_

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock little one!_

"**Hinata-chan?"** I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me in pity and wonder.

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Were you talking to it?"**_

"_**Hai."**_

"**You shouldn't, it will encourage it."**

"_**Hmm, even if I don't talk to him he'll just take over and do something stupid."**_

"**Him? So it wasn't you saying those things?"**

"_**No it was both of us."**_ As I said it I looked away consider I couldn't deny those words weren't always at the back of my head even before Madara came to find me.

"**Him? So it's like your male version**?' I look at Shikamaru in confusion before I shake my head.

"_**No He's not. He's some one else. He tell me he's apart of me but I refuse to accept that."**_

"**So what do you call him?"**

'**Shut up Naruto, like she would name her evil side!"**

"_**Madara."**_ They all stopped and stared at me some with shock, some with confusion and some with horror.

"**Hinata-chan you said something about your nightmares having red skies right?" **I glared at Kakashi for treating me like a kid.

"_**Hai."**_

"**And that time when you created that crater I saw your eyes and they were blood red."**

"**So Madara has found away to get inside Hinata-chan's head? Why her?"**

"**Why not? Hinata-chan is more powerful then any of us thought, and not too mentions no one would really notice the effects he would be having on her. But he didn't count on Hinata-chan having this much will power."**

"_**Stop! Some one explain now!"**_

"**Hinata-chan Madara is not a figment of your imagination, he's a real person."** I stared at shock at what Kakashi told me before Madara voice breaks my daze to send me on another.

_Don't you remember that mission little girl? You and your teammates were separated and ran into an Akatsuki member and you fought? That was me little one. I was impressed by your strength and so I looked into your eyes and saw how much more you deserved so I put apart of my soul inside you. _

_No- How could you! I don't want you or any of this!_

_Don't you? Hinata I was once like you trapped by own family till I gained the power of my true eyes, Hinata can't you see I'm setting you free? You remember more and more of what I helped you till you forget nothing at all!_

"_**He put a part of his soul inside me so he could help me."**_

"**Help you with what?"**

" _**To help me be free from my binds of Kohona." **_

Later that Night I watched my two guards of Sakura and Lee sleep and I knew I had to leave before I slipped up again so I cut my bonds with ease and transported outside of the city and country till I found my self in bandit country. The world turned red and I let it all loose while I painted myself in red as well.

I opened my eyes to see no sun just dark silver clouds the spilled tears down to the crimson covered ground. I got up but I didn't look around because I remember last night perfectly as well as the last three days of blood shed.

_Isn't the world pretty when you make it red? Tick tock Hinata!_

I started walking knowing my direction before Madara caught up with my plan and yelled in protest. I kept walking for days looking and hiding in places while leaving a bloody trail.

* * *

Please review~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok some lemon so be warned!!

* * *

I was sleeping in the middle of the forest but trying to fight of the control Madara had over me till I felt a pull in my subconscious and I awoke in seconds to see swirling red eyes before there was darkness.

A week later

I slipped easily through his barrier and then through his window to see him asleep on his bed and his body shone in the moonlight.

_His sword is nowhere in sight._

_Well little girl you have to lift the sheet off him I'm sure you'll see it since he's lying on his back._

_Shut the fuck up Madara I didn't mean that!_

I brought out of our argues with Madara by a cool metal feeling against my neck and a hard body pressed against my back.

"**What the fuck do you think your doing?"**

"_**I came here to find you."**_

'**Why would Hinata hyuuga leave her prefect little world and come to find me?'**

"_**I need you."**_

_I see you really do have hormones!_

_Fuck off Madara_

His voice was dark and low as he lowered his mouth to my ear and weird feelings were sent through me as he spoke,

"**What, the dobe not satisfying you little Hinata?"** At the name my reaction was hostile as flipped him on the floor and pinned him there while I looked into his amused read glare.

"_**Do not call me that I, what I meant is I need you to use your Mangekyou on me again ."**_

"**It has something to do with the last time I saw you don't it? Your eyes were full of crimson insanity."**

"_**Hai, I need more time and you can give me that."**_

He smiled at me before my eyes widen as he easily switched positions with me and leaned down to whisper inn my ear.

"**Remember Hinata that even in your insanity I still have more power then you, I could still crush you."**

'_**Hai."**_ The last thing I remember was his red eyes and his shit eating grin that set me on fire.

When I awoke I found my self in Sasuke's bed and him standing across the room looking out the window with shadowed eyes.

"_**Thank you, who knew you could be nice?"**_

" **I didn't subdue that bastard to be nice. I wanted you to owe me."**

"_**How much?"**_

"**I don't want money."**

"_**What then?"**_

He moved toward me and I tensed, tempted beyond all believe to flee. The shadows were gone from his eyes, chased away by the heat he was showing. He was no longer cool and calm but wired, his steps both hurried and determined.

"**I wanted you to give me this."**

His mouth crushed mine in an open mouth kiss. There was no giving involved, he took the kiss as he took my tongue and tasted.

And I hate to admit but maybe Madara was right and I was holding back my urges as my hands found their way across the silky expansion of his chest.

His muscles rippled, coming alive beneath my hands. He was hard, hot; the friction of our clothing only drove me faster toward another type of madness. This madness was different from the one I was used to now but it felt so much better. He pressed his body into mine and his face kissed the length of my throat distracting me from his real motive of taking off my kimono which was successful. Cool night air bathed my skin but it didn't affect me for long as the heat soon overtook me.

Panic pulsed and reason began to slip in but before it could He grabbed my thighs, opened my legs and arched. I forgot everything in those moments as he kept his palms on my hips his thumb glided up and down the sensitive area where my thighs connected to my body.

He pushed me toward the edge but I didn't want to go back again not so fast and not like this. I tried to struggle a little but suddenly his body was flush with mine and his hands were pinning my wrists to the mattress.

"**Tell me you want this Hinata."**

"_**No I-"**_

"**Stop lying to yourself."** He pulled out of me and I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure and disappointment. I could only take so much of the torture he putting me through with his mouth on my breasts before I gave in.

"_**I want you."**_ My voice sound small and hoarse like it would break at any time but he didn't need more encouragement.

I wrapped my legs around him and he filled me in a single, driving thrust but I wanted more. As I urged him with my hands, hips, my teeth he caught the rhythm and swept me away from everything.

He knew which buttons to push, at least on me. When I was near the edge, panting, gasping, he slowed then went still. Circling both my wrists with one hand again, the scrape of his rough fingers enticed me.

"**Again."**

This time there wasn't any holding back as he took me with everything he had and this time when I went over he went to. He leaned his weight against me before he half slid off me but kept his hands splayed possessively upon me.

Once I was sure he was asleep I rolled out from his grip replacing it with a clone as I dressed and left returning home totally alone in mind and body.

When I walked through the Gate They were waiting for me as the apologized and promised they would find a better solution but there was only two left at the end of the day. Kill myself or kill Madara.

Three weeks later

_Tick tock Hinata-chan how much time do you have left till your little lover's eyes can't help you? You go back to him every three days with out anyone but Kakashi knowing right?_

_The real you is coming, and he'll be here tonight._

_Yes I've given the go ahead to attack Kohona but can you keep sane with out your Sasuke drug? I mean you're two days over due aren't you?_

_I don't need my sanity any longer I have no use for it, I need to keep myself in check till tomorrow then that's it._

_So? you still want to see him don't you?_

_No it was a deal, I used his eyes and he used my body._

_Only if you were like your little whore friend and could separate sex and feelings, but can't because your not like that._

_There's no lying to you is there? Fine your right but it still doesn't matter as everything will end tonight._

_Hai, its your last moment and you're spending it in the shadow of your roof with me, I feel honored!_

_Fuck off!_

_Oh look it seems he came to you!_

I open my eyes to see red swirling before my mind calms itself and I'm left alone with Sasuke.

"_**Why are you here?'**_

"**You didn't come."**

"_**You should leave before they catch you."**_

"**So what? The only person is this place that has the possibility to match me is the dobe and I doubt he's here."**

"**Right?"** He looked jealous before he took my hand and transported us to my apartment where he turned on some low lights as I made us tea.

"_**The attack is coming tomorrow so I don't really need my sanity anymore do I?"**_

He stopped his search and study to look at me from the room but I didn't look him the eyes because when I do he could see right through me.

"**Hinata do you want to die so badly?"**

"_**It's safer for everyone."**_

"**So? Do you think I care about anyone else?"** He drew my into his arms tightening to the point were it was painful but I didn't complain.

"**Do you think I'd let them kill you? Or let you kill yourself, very unlikely."**

This time it was different from the others as he was slower and he took his time memorizing and tasting every single surface of me and I couldn't even stop him. When I awoke in the late night he was gone and I smiled at the reverse of positions till I sighed and got ready.

I could feel the Akatsuki's approach but I didn't panic because a feeling of contentment settled over me.

_Are you ready little Hinata?_

_Hai_

_Tick tock Hinata I'll be waiting for you to come find me__._

_Don't worry I will_.

I left the apartment as the first attack hit the city and people screamed and people died as I calmly crossed streets to my destination. I passed the gates and I used my byakugan to avoid everyone and find the one I was looking for till I found him sitting near a lake on a rock.

"**Does it feel weird to see a red sky while staying in this world Little Hinata?"**

"_**Madara I'll kill you tonight."**_

"**Really? You know the only way you will be able to do that is to break your bonds Hinata, can you do that?"**

I stared at the man reflected by the crimson light as he calmly stared back waiting for me to start. I closed my eyes and in mind I opened the door that I had spent so much time trying to seal.

I let all my insanity take me over fully and it never felt as good as now.

* * *

Almost done!!! Don't forget to review!!


	6. Chapter 6

It was grim as we hacked and cut at each other, neither of us paying attention to the pain in our insanity. We were both powerful but insane as anything that stood in our way to get to each other was destroyed. We fought ignoring everything around us till we transported ourselves to the real crimson world with the red sky.

He stabbed me through my shoulder and I laughed because the blood drops reminded me of rubies. I swiveled around and fucked up his back with my kunai and he just laughed at the blood that covered me before he backhanded me into a wall that wasn't there seconds ago.

_Little Hinata the only way to kill him is to rip out his heart, distract him using his technique, while he illusions himself to be Sasuke you illusion yourself to be that woman, you remember from your nightmares?"_

In my insanity I listened to the one inside me because in this moment he was the only thing holding me back. I started remember all the people who were waiting for me when this was done and in seconds I unlocked that part of me as I switched on my byakugan and my palm rested on his burnt chest.

' **You think that will kill me? Hinata welcome to insanity there's no going back for you!**

'_**You're wrong, the difference between us is I have people who care about me even if I'm a little insane and I will not disappoint them!"**_

I strength my resolve and used chakra blades through my finger tips as I cut around his heart with a turn of the wrist. I smiled grimily at him before I ripped out his heart.

He fell to his knees as he laughed one of the most insane sounds I've ever heard and I felt incredible pain and collapsed on my knees as well. I screamed and he laughed together in one last horrifying note before there was silence.

I watched the sun come break over the trees and I smile at seeing my last sunrise here and I'm still so selfish that I wish I had one more day.

"**Hinata-chan?'** I turned my head to see Kakashi looking the crimson covered ground then to the corpse.

"_**Hand me his Katana will you?"**_ He handed it to me and I smiled at the older man as I try to get a grip on the bloody thing.

"_**You might not want to stay for this. Its too late so I let the door open fully and I can't close it anymore, its better if it ends here then later, please just leave."**_

He got up and left not look back and it was easier this way, I was alone I smiled bitterly at the corpse before I crawled away from it to lean against a tree and I readied the katana at my heart just to be sure.

I looked at everyone help each other away from the bloody field, and the ones looking for their dead loved ones in sadness. I saw the entire rookie nine here except one, Hinata-chan. My heart began racing hard at the thought of seeing her again, I'll go there right after this so I can see her.

"**Where's Hinata-sama Kakashi? You said you were going to make sure she stayed in her apartment."**

I looked at Kakashi and then his red eyes and the tear marks before I hit the ground staring disbelieving at him.

'**No… not her. It can't be!"** I was unable to stop the tears from running down my face at the thought of her-

"**Madara's dead but she choose to let insanity consume her in order to kill him and protect everyone."**

I was hugging Sakura as I cried into her and she stroked my hair as her tears mixed with mine. I didn't care about everyone else or their tears, the only one I cared for was my Hinata-chan and she was dead and I didn't even get to tell I love her more then anything. I screamed at the blue fucking sky and for Madara for taking her away.

I watched the casket being lowered into the ground but this time I wasn't screaming or shaking, I had tears running down my face but I didn't dare wipe them. I was proud to let everyone who looked at me know that I was crying for Hinata-chan. All of what was left of the rookie nine was openly crying much like me as were others around us. I never occurred to how much of an impact Hinata had on any of us, of Kohona till she was gone and we felt the emptiness.

"**I hope you're happy where ever you are Hinata-chan and I am sure you're watching over us from where ever you are."**

Sakura grabbed my hand pulled as we supported each other away from Hinata-chan's grave.

"_**You have no idea Naruto-kun."**_ I sat hidden watching my funeral from a hidden spot wondering if I should feel guilt about letting them think I'm dead but then again I really didn't get a choice.

My mind had been quiet since Madara's death and I hate to admit it but I kind of missed him in some twisted Masochistic way.

I could never go back to the good innocent girl I once was but I'm not that psychotic killer I was either. So in a way I've found a common ground that I can live with. Even if I went back I still wouldn't be the Hinata-chan they shed their tears over and it would end up very badly of my other half got jealous.

"**Let's go, I hate this fucking village."** I look back at Sasuke who wrapped his arms around me and tightens his hold.

I miss the power that insanity gave me but when I'm alone with him in and he's touching me and making me scream his name, in those moments I'm free and insane again.

"_**Give me a break, I'm watching my funeral."**_

"**Why? They're just standing around crying and shit."**

"_**Well it wouldn't be happening if you didn't illusion your self and trick Kakashi into thinking I committed suicide."**_

"**How times must I fucking tell you Hinata I will not let you die, besides it's easier if they think your dead because I really hate to share with anyone."**

"_**Oh? You won't share me at all?"**_

"**Fuck no!"**

"_**Not even with your own child?"**_

"**What?"**

**

* * *

K if you didn't get the last part hinata is pregnet so uh thats it and i hope you liked my bit of insanity!!**


End file.
